


We could live forever if you've got the time

by JeySilence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeySilence/pseuds/JeySilence
Summary: Prompted by my mate Jus, because I'm not used to writing fluff. Please give me some prompts if you want to read something specific!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	We could live forever if you've got the time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by my mate Jus, because I'm not used to writing fluff. Please give me some prompts if you want to read something specific!

Full moon in a black sky. Silence all around, except for the soft breath of Steve, asleep next to him. 

Bucky wiped the sweat on his forehead and pushed his damp hair away from his face. His heart was beating fast, and he was unable to calm its frenetic rhythm. He rose from the bed, trying not to wake up Steve, and turned the stove on to boil water for a cup of tea. One of the habits he had kept from his Bucharest days, where tea and way too many cigarettes were the solution to everything. Or just a part of daily life. 

He grabbed his jacket and slowly turned the key, opening the door of their Brooklyn apartment to go and smoke outside. Steve hated the smell of his cigarettes inside, so he was forced to smoke outside.   
“Bucky?” he heard as he was stepping in the hallway. A whisper, his voice heavy with sleep. “Bucky, that you?”.   
“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m just going outside for a smoke, it’s ok. Just go back to sleep love.” How foreign the word had once sounded.  
“Is anything wrong?” Steve asked, still lying in bed, wearing only black boxer shorts.   
“Nothing don’t worry. Just had…” What, a nightmare? Nightmare were the stuff of children, made up monsters from a wild imagination. But there was nothing made up about the terrors that the night brought to Bucky. They were very real, most of them starring himself as the monster. 

Steve stood up and looked at him. He had this way of staring straight into his eyes, cutting through every white lie Bucky could say to protect him, and seeing things in their simple truth. Seeing what needed to be seen. 

“Bucky.” It was not a question; his tone did not even have the tone of compassion. That was his “no bullshit now” voice. It still worked, after all these years.   
“Siberia.” Bucky simply said in his low voice. Steve did not answer, simply opened his arms for Bucky to come into them. The tightest embrace, the softest kisses on Bucky’s skin. 

“It’s okay Buck. It’s not you anymore.” His boyfriend – that was probably too soft a word, which did not even begin to describe the intensity of their relationship – the love of his long, tiresome life whispered in his ear before kissing his neck. 

“Yeah but it was. I did it. No matter how you spin it Steve, I did it.” He saw pain flicker in Steve’s blue eyes, shining so pale in the moonlight. Bucky knew he hated it when he went on these moments of self-loathing. They could last for days on end. During the worst of them, Bucky went on all kinds of substances powered benders, swearing and shouting horrible things in either one or every single one of the many languages Hydra had rewired his brain with. They only ended up in both of them hurt. Never beyond repair though.   
“I can’t deny that. You just have to live with it. I found a way to. And I’ll always be there to help you carry this, you’re not alone. Not anymore.” 

Everything about Steve was steady and solid. His island in the storm. Which was good because Bucky often felt he was made of millions of tiny pieces of glass, always threatening to shatter and fall to the ground. Only Steve’s strong arms, held him together. Every one of Steve’s smiles, every touch, every one of his measured kisses, which tasted of saltwater, every time they made love made Bucky feel whole and real again. Bucky let him stroke his black hair without saying anything. Just enjoying the moment. The horrors long gone, thanks to Steve. 

Because it was always Steve and had always been. 

He leaned with intensity into their embrace and kissed him. If Steve was always measured and predictable, Bucky was nothing but fire. One moment burning low, almost extinguished and the next roaring loud. Bucky smiled at him. 

“Come back to bed now, okay?” Steve said softly. 

“Can I just go have a smoke first?” Bucky said with a smirk, knowing full well he would not argue after this. “God, you’re just awful, you know that. Just come back to bad after.” Bucky laughed and grabbed his cup of now cold tea and his cigarettes. 

When he came back inside, Steve had fallen back to sleep, his blond hair shining in the moonlight. He undressed and went back to bed, lying next to Steve, his head on his shoulder. Half asleep, Steve wrapped an arm around his body. 

Maybe the night was not always so dark and full of terrors these days.


End file.
